


Patadas

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Castiel está en la dulce espera y empieza a quejarse de las patadas del bebé.[Está historia pertenece a lovingsmutandfluff, yo solo la he traducido]





	Patadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064084) by [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover). 



> Este drabble fue un pedido para lovingsmutandfluff. Él/Ella me dio permiso de traducirlo, así que todo el amor al escritor (a).

Cas gruñó suavemente cuando sintió la patada del bebé dentro de él.

—Dean —dijo Cas, frotándose el vientre con suavidad, antes de mirar a Dean—Nuestro hijo..., está pateando de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que hacen los bebés, Cas —mencionó Dean—. Ellos patean. Hasta los bebés medio ángel van a patear.

—¿Por qué? No me gusta —recalcó Cas—. No me gusta cuando el bebé patea.

—Vale, es bueno que el bebé esté pateando. Significa que está activo. Vivo. —habló Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sé que nuestro hijo está vivo —Cas gruñó cuando el bebé pateó otra vez— Puedo sentirlo a cada momento del día. Sé que él está bien. Sé que él está creciendo. No hay necesidad de las patadas.

—No puedo detener a eso, Cas —Dean sonrió, apoyándose contra la pared y mirándolo— El bebé hará cosas que no te gusten a medida que crece.

Cas gruñó de nuevo, e hizo un puchero en su lugar, y Dean se rió, moviéndose hacia él.

—¿Un ángel fuerte está molesto por un bebé que patea? —preguntó Dean.

—Tú también lo estarías si estuvieran constantemente pateando tu estómago —reclamó Cas, un poco a la defensiva.

—Solo espera unos meses más, Cas —Dean murmuró en voz baja, inclinándose cerca y dando un beso en los labios de Cas— Entonces nuestro bebé estará fuera, y no habrá más patadas. 

Cas miró a Dean, y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando a Dean amoroso.

—Creo que puedo tolerar que nuestro hijo patee hasta entonces. 

—Yo sé que puedes —articuló Dean—. Además, una vez que lo veas, apuesto a que te olvidarás de que él te estaba pateando.

Cas asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

—Estoy emocionado por la llegada de nuestro hijo —expresó Cas.

—Yo también, Cas. Apuesto a que serás un padre increíble. 

—También lo serás, Dean —afirmó Cas, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo cariñosamente a Dean. Winchester le devolvió la mirada y le dio un beso a Cas.

Castiel le regresó el beso, antes de gruñir e hizo una morisqueta, y Dean sonrió, sabiendo que el bebé pateó una vez más.


End file.
